


Dietary Setbacks And Slobby Realities

by Sacred



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Slob Fetish Weight Gain Gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield embark on a journey of self-discovery about their relationship with their weights and smells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dietary Setbacks And Slobby Realities

Jill sluggishly opened her eyes, taking in the routine sight of her bedroom. The discarded paper plates, the overflowing trashcan, the mounds of fast food wrappers and ice cream tubs.

Jill Valentine's room was a monument to sloth.

A small smile lit up her face as she took in how much of a pigsty her bedroom was.

Her former captain and tormentor would despise this room. He'd push her body to it's limits, keeping everything clean and neat, everything trim and toned. There was barely any rest and no hope for those two years she had suffered.

Until Chris and Sheva saved her.

Chris Redfield, just the thought of the man made her smile widen.

He had been nothing but attentive since saving her, giving her space when she needed it, not pressuring her to move in with him even though she had made the first move barely a month after Africa.

Now, a good year and a half since that first kiss, Jill got out of bed, padding over to the body-length mirror and took stock of her reflection.

A gut jiggling a tad as she gripped the mound of flab her belly had become, a rear swallowing up her underwear and creating quite the wedgie, tubby breasts pooling just above her middle, and her face...

Jill reached a hand up to her right cheek, feeling the soft flesh that cocooned her once fierce features.

For old times sake, she glared at the fat woman staring back at her before laughing heartily at how silly she looked.

Chris never complained about her ballooning figure, showed no hint at her lax lifestyle, Jill mused as she poked and prodded here and there. A gust of flatulence rose from one such prod, the stench making the permanently blond woman cough a bit before she got used to the smell. Raising an armpit, she winced as an almost equally foul odor wafted from her sweat-slicked skin.

Still, Chris's consent or not, she could still do with losing some of this weight. Her rebellion against the ghost of her bastard of a captain was over.

Her gut rumbled and her mind was decided.

A shower and then breakfast.

There was that diner seven blocks away after all and they did make some really delicious pancakes.

Licking her lips, Jill spent a good four minutes in the shower, lightly pressing some deodorant against her armpits, tossed on some sweats from Chris, and left to break her fast.

///

 

Claire Redfield sighed heavily as she sat down in her booth, the gobs of fat she now called her hips chafing as they rubbed against her jeans. Moving a hand downwards, she undid her belt, allowing her fat room to breath from their Levi prison.

Green eyes gleaming as she eyed the menu, Claire decided on her order, got a mug of hot chocolate to go with her breakfast, and watched the waitress leave to bring her sustenance when she spied a flash of blond out of the corner of her left eye.

Turning her attention fully to that flash, Claire gaped.

Wasn't that Chris's girlfriend?

Clumsily re-buttoning her jeans, and ignoring the chafing as she got to her feet from her thighs and hips, Claire made her way over to the booth Jill was at.

“Jill Valentine, right?”

///

 

Jill gaped a bit as she recognized her lover's little sister.

“Yeah, that's me but you...you can't be Claire...can you?”

“In the flesh. Let's just say that office butt is a definite reality when you're at a desk job.”

Jill nodded, staring at the wide woman Claire had become since their first meeting. “It's not a bad look for you.”

“Thanks and back at ya. I understand not wanting to go back to fighting, after what you went through.”

“It's not that,” Jill said. “I just...well it's the only way I can get back at what he put me through, how he controlled me.”

///

 

Claire nodded at the answer, not needing clarification about who “he” was. Chris had told her the story. “Again, I understand. Though I think I'm going to go on a diet after today.”

“Want some company for that diet?”

Claire smiled warmly at that, grateful that Jill hadn't asked why. Sure it was a spontaneous decision she herself had just chosen after running out of cream to slather between her thighs this morning, but it was still nice of her not to pry.

“Just don't tell me you're losing weight because of something stupid Chris said.”

“No, nothing like that,” Jill replied. “It's just time to get back in shape. But tomorrow, not right now.”  
“Agreed!”

Jill nodded, nostrils flaring a bit as she caught a whiff of her breakfast a few minutes later. Claire's order followed not long after that and the pair started eating.

A noise from her unexpected run-in had Jill pause her eating ten minutes later.

It was a tearing sound, coming from the vicinity of Claire's jeans, more specifically the front of them.

Claire looked embarrassed, so Jill didn't mention it, merely took an even bigger bite of one of her pancakes. Meeting Claire's eyes, Jill smirked.

“Bet I can finish before you.”

“What do I get when I beat you?”

“Your choice of diet food when we go shopping together tomorrow morning.”

Claire was now sporting her own smirk as she glanced down at the food remaining on her plate.

“Okay, but enjoy the meal Jill, because this will be the last time either of us can eat like this until we're in shape.”

Jill just nodded, raising her cup of coffee, Claire mimicking her. Clinking their cups together, they started, shoveling the food down like the last meal for their larger selves.

///

 

The next day finds them in the nearest mega-mart, feet firmly planted in the organic/healthy foods section. Jill was sweating, profusely, her underwear soaked with perspiration, her pits equally moist. The stench of her own BO came to her nose, despite yesterday's shower, reminding her that today was the day to put all this behind. The rebellion was over, it was time to get back into shape. Panting a bit, Jill looked at Claire.

Claire was panting as well, taking great heaving gasps showing off how out of shape she truly was. But as the victor of yesterday's competition she got to set the tone of their diet, starting with the first healthy meal.

Claire's own sweat dripped down along her thighs like sap down a tree, a musky, heady stench of her own fat figure billowing from her pits and into her nose. Taking a deep breath of the stuff, she ended up coughing a bit and waddling towards the first meal of their trim future.

It was a simple rice dish complete with tofu, bits of organic pepper, and some herbs.

The metal rang out as Claire dropped it into their cart.

A hiss escaped Claire's rear, wafting upwards, Jill using the slight noise to vent her own fumes out her back-end.

“Huff...my turn right?” Jill asked, politely ignoring their combined stench, raising an arm towards a bit of healthy food that caught her eye.

Another metallic din as frozen organic salmon patties joined Claire's pick. Their smell wasn't that bad, in Jill's honest opinion, not like that day Chris and her had gotten lunch from the burrito vendor near her apartment. Jill's fat face burned a tad more at the memory of her flatulent symphony and the rank odor that stuck with her for a few days after the meal. Still, she beamed as she also recalled Chris not once complaining, though he did joke about it a bit. He still wasn't as funny as he thought he was but Jill wouldn't have anyone else in the world by her side.

A clang from the cart drew her back to the moment, nodding at Claire's choice of salad.

Six more items followed, bringing their cart close to halfway filled. Claire's waddle sped up a bit as they left the organic section and came, after a few more aisles, to the bakery.

“I didn't know they sold organic bread here too,” Jill remarked, farting again.

“They don't, this is the reward pick.”

A dozen donuts joined the healthy fare, Claire making a bit of a puzzled face before she thumped a fist into her gut, a big belch escaping her lips.

“What did you eat for breakfast?” Jill joked, waving her hand in front of her face, more of the sweaty, heady stench seeping from her pits as she did so.

“Just a few eggs and toast,” Claire replied. “Sorry about the belch.”

“Eh, it happens,” Jill shrugged, tugging a bit at her panties as they rode up quite a bit more with all this walking she'd done today. She made a mental note to grab some more from the clothing section as she led Claire towards the frozen food section. “Now, for my reward pick.”

A quart of Rocky Road joined the donuts as they left the freezers.

Sweat trickled down Claire's back as she moved up beside Jill, idly snatching up a family-sized bag of peanut butter cups. A chubby digit poked her in the side, Claire turning fully towards Jill, a small set of toots unleashed by the poke.

“What? It's just another reward.”

“Well in that case,” Jill replied, arcing an eyebrow as she scanned the less than healthy section they had found themselves in.

Several big bags of Lays fell in, followed by three two liter Cokes.

“I like your stance on rewards,” Claire replied, moving past Jill to grab a few boxes of Twinkies and Little Debbie brownies, the sweat-slathered flab rubbing against one another sent a few more farts loose from Jill's stomach.

Moving through the cloud of flatulence, Claire plopped her reward treats into the cart.  
The pair moved on, more and more rewards piling up until they had more junk food than health food at the checkout line.

By the time they had finished dividing their haul equally, both left one another feeling more accomplished than ever. They were certain to go back to the way they were and this food was the first firm step.

///

 

Claire gave a critical once over to her reflection a month after her shopping trip with Jill. The healthy food tasted horrible at first and there had been a few early rewards as result but she eventually managed to stomach three healthy meals a day.

She had lost some weight, she knew. Sure it was only five pounds, but it was something. Her face looked a tad skinnier, her breasts as well and she was certain she could see the edge of her big toes when she looked down now.

PPPPPPRRAFT!

Her eyes burned a bit as the rotten-egg smell crop dusted the air behind her, taking in a big lungful and breathing it back out.

But there were obviously a few kinds still working out within her digestive system, that was for sure. Her rear felt softer and erupted into louder and longer farts, to say nothing of her increased stench.

Still, these minor setbacks were to be expected she supposed. Rome wasn't built in a day and her figure wouldn't come back in just a month, Claire knew.

There was progress and that was enough for her smile to come back even as she farted again, her stomach rumbling a bit after this latest eruption.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm on it,” Claire muttered, turning around to view her butt one last time before going off to break her fast.

At least she was starting to look like a healthy fruit, Claire thought, chuckling at her obvious pear-shape. Funny how it had never occurred to her that's what she resembled but she never really paid it any mind before. She had just been fat and that was that.

She just hoped her recently observed shape was a sign of a healthier figure.

A few rivulets of sweat dripped between her thighs as she waddled towards the kitchen, taking out a container of rice and beans. She ignored the wider waddle she now had and the increased sweat production going on between her barely parted thighs.

It was just another setback, one she was going to overcome.

Claire punctuated her resolve with a belch after a few minutes of her breakfast.

///

 

Jill's own figure was more fertility idol than fruit. She was beyond pleased that her stomach had receded just a bit. Definitely still enough to be called a gut but not the monstrosity it had been two months and a half months ago. Her breasts had expanded, enough to require a new set of bras.

Cupping one as she stood in her birthday suit, Jill felt the heft of the mammary, reminding her of the shot from her shot putting days in high school, only a tad lighter and with flesh coating it. Squeezing, she watched as one of her knuckles nearly joined the digit she had pressed downwards. Releasing her boob, and ignoring the wet plop as it fell back into the damp perspiration caused by her body, Jill turned her attention to her rear.

Her butt was even softer than her breasts and larger than it had ever been before. New underwear, new lingerie for Chris's eyes only, a new XXL pair of boxer shorts she had Chris break in just a week ago; not telling him she got it for her own use when he was gone for a mission, her butt was nearly as demanding as her stomach.

Those boxers were packed away, as were most of everything else in her apartment, preparing for the next step in her life: moving in with Chris.

Jill idly tapped a few digits along her right butt-cheek, near the lower edge of her crack as thoughts about the approaching move filled her head, her smile widening more and more.

A gurgling, low, and long expulsion hissed out from between her cheeks, the air hot as it engulfed her fingers.

It smelled faintly of garlic from the low-carb pasta she'd had for dinner last night. Taking her hand away from her butt, Jill let curiosity get the best of her and sniffed along both flatus-coated digits.

The stench didn't send her coughing but it did make her take step back and to remind herself to was her hands before her upcoming shower.

Her new diet wasn't doing her digestive system any wonders and Claire had told her it was the same for her over the phone.

Claire called it a setback. Jill called it reality.

This was just a tiny step on a long road, so her recent gain, the increased potency of her gas, were just facts. She just had to stick to the plan of eating healthy, working in a few more hours on her feet and exercising, and responsibly doling out her reward food.

Of course there were exceptions, Jill reminded herself after the shower, on her way towards the tofu bacon and steamed veggies that made up today's breakfast. Tonight would be one of them.

She'd meet up with Claire with a good chunk of her reward food at Claire's apartment, the pair would celebrate two months of a successful diet, and just have a good time.

Munching on her bacon ten minutes later, Jill smiled warmly at the thought of what tonight would bring even as her stomach rumbled for a larger meal.

Ignoring it, Jill focused on trying to figure out just what tofu tasted like in her mind.

It would be fun to compare her thoughts with Claire later tonight.

///

 

Claire and Jill hugged one another warmly after Jill set down her load of empty calorie rewards on Claire's long counter. A bit of deodorant masked a tad of the odor wafting from both women, but they had just barely swiped some on, a last minute reminder that they were on a new path.

Still, after breaking apart, both women noticed their combined smell was easily overpowering their combined bit of antiperspirant.

Jill, decked in her loosest sweats, grinned at Claire.

“You look great!”

“Ditto to you, future sister-in-law!” Claire was dressed in a pair of loose suspenders and a white, voluminous tank-top, and smirked as she observed Jill's red face.

“Chris hasn't said anything to you, has he?”

Claire chortled at that. “C'mon, of course not but it's pretty obvious you're the only one for him and the way you talk about him makes it clear the feeling's mutual.”

“Well we are moving in soon...” Jill replied, Claire responding with a squeal and a tighter hug.

PUURUUUAAAAAPPPFFFT!

Both women chuckled at the loud fart, Claire letting loose one of her own.

“I guess that's the signal to start rewarding ourselves, huh?” Claire said, picking out a huge chunk of chocolate from the assorted pile of food and munching deeply.

Jill just nodded, a maple bar soon reduced to smaller bits between her teeth.

Sweat started to ease itself outwards as they waddled their way towards the living room, both taking either side of the couch and depositing the rewards to the coffee table.

A slice of pizza topped in potato wedges, handfuls of peanut butter cups, great swigs of soda, one by one the pile on the table vanished into either woman as they watched television, volume low so they could talk as needed.

Thirty minutes in, Jill spoke up.

“Claire...URAAP! I'm really...uph...really loving this. It's just what I needed.”

Claire nodded, lifting up a leg to let loose a droning fart. “Yeah...pass the sour cream and onion chips, would you?” Jill did so and Claire chomped, spraying a few bits back to Jill as she thumped her chest and belched. “This really is the life.”

Jill nodded with her friend, increasing her pace as a particularly tasty bit of fudge sparked her taste-buds. Why had she denied herself this for two months?!

“More,” Jill muttered, a tuba like gust of gas blurting out of her as she leaned towards the table, both arms snapping up whatever she could.

Claire watched her, entranced as her friend gave in fully to her hunger. “Jill...have you not touched any of your rewards since we bought them?”

Jill nodded and Claire reached out a hand towards Jill's reddening middle as Jill ate on. She could see why her brother loved this woman. She was driven, no matter what she did and the sight of her enjoying this reprieve from their shared diet made a fresh batch of sweat slide down her neck.

“Eat up,” Jill said, poking Claire in the stomach, “it's cheat day!”

Claire nodded, belching a bit and tasting the bubbly soda she'd taken a swig of a few minutes ago. A handful of potato wedges were shoved into her mouth, Claire chewing away, not caring about the bits of grease and half-eaten potato that escaped her mouth as she fit five more in after that. More soda followed, Jill motioning towards the remaining Nestle drumstick, Claire devouring it in two minutes, give or take.

Both women locked eyes, nodding as they turned their attention fully to what remained.

Their body odor increased as the night wore on, as they moved their arms faster and faster, digits grasping tightly at the tasty treats, the empty calorie nothings that managed to fill them more than the tasteless greens and grains they'd forced themselves to consume the past sixty plus days.

Sweat stains joined the food, liquid, and sauce marks all over Jill's sweatshirt, a loud blast of hot air flooding the cushion below her larger rear. Claire's bigger butt replied with a roar of it's own, both women giggling as they finished off the last bits of food on the table.

The pair hugged each other again, fat against fat as Claire let herself lay down on Jill's taut middle. She could hear the mass of food she'd filled it with as a solid lump, the sweat on Jill's belly like the sauce on the ribs Claire had eaten a good thirty minutes ago, sticky and warm.

Jill, for her part, felt Claire's gas against her left thigh as she started to drift off. Warm and smelly, Jill smirked a bit at her friend.

“Let's face it Claire, the diet's not in the cards anymore. I'm enjoying this too damn much,” Jill murmured, a warm belch rolling from her throat out into Claire's face.

Claire nodded, lethargy setting in a few moments later. “'S fine with me,” she replied, knowingly pressing a bit hard against her digesting pillow.

PPPFFFT!

“Goodnight Claire,” Jill replied, a pleased hum escaping her lips after

Claire just nodded, falling asleep a minute later with their combined funk filling her lungs.

///

 

Chris Redfield had gotten used to bad smells. Fighting BOW's of all shapes and sizes for close to eighteen years had given him a constitution that was near-superhuman. Living with Jill for the past three years, barring his amnesia after the Edonia incident and China, had only reinforced this gift.

He had supported her every step of the way regarding her choices, from her slovenly rebellion against the ghost of their old enemy, to her attempts at regaining her figure, to her ultimate decision to stop fighting her post Africa inclinations and just indulge. Sure there were a few broken toilets, ruined furniture, and wardrobe upgrades along the way, but she was happy, her eyes holding the same gleam that first day he'd met her. The same gleam she'd had when she rested her exhausted head against his weary body after the mansion incident, after breaking apart from their first post Raccoon City reunion. The same gleam that had shone frantically, desperately, in that moment she'd flung herself into the darkness to save his life. A part of it shone at him after she regained control of her body and she looked into his eyes. Bits and pieces of it coalesced as she grew bigger, as she got smellier, as she let her apartment go as much as her body.

Chris finally got to see the restored gleam in all it's splendor a few days after her visit with Claire.

Claire...

It had been harder accepting her own gain, her indulgences, and her slovenly habits. But he noticed how happy she was, how she finally stopped pouring everything she was into her office at TerraSave, stopped needlessly pushing herself to the point of exhaustion worrying about Sherry after China; even if she had given Muller one hell of a talking to about how he better never break Sherry's heart. She was truly happy for the first time in a long while and that was enough for Chris.

A warm, soft embrace drew him back to the present moment he had drifted away from.

Jill's eyes were open, a beaming smile on her face as she drew him closer. Waves of stink engulfed him, emanating from the mass that was his wife, but his constitution still served him in his retirement.

“Morning,” he murmured.

“Good morning,” Jill replied, her breath just edging out her BO as it entered his nostrils.

“Sleep well?” Jill nodded, nuzzling one of her chins into his face before her lips met his.

Jill broke away first, taking in her husband's fit figure. Even approaching his forty fifth birthday, Chris Redfield was in near-peak condition. Besides enjoying the feel of his cut abs, the protection she felt down to her core when they were nestled together like this, his body also served as a lovely reminder of her own choices in life.

Every bit of her massive body quivered and jostled these days, three or four steps hunching her over, panting for all she was worth. Thankfully they had no stairs in the house. Her clothes lay strewn about, most stained, a fair share ripped by her expanding figure. The empty fast food bags, takeout cartons, and ice cream containers standing as reminders of the appetite that drove her body's growth and Chris's word to only clean once a month per her wishes.

Turning around, Jill felt a fart coming on, moaning loudly at the release, the flatulent air heated, and almost moist as it slammed against Chris's lower body.

“Looks like you'll have to spend a longer time in the shower,” Jill observed, taking in heaping mouthfuls of her own stench combined with her morning gas.

“No peeking this time,” Chris replied, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

“Who me? I wouldn't dream of it.”

Both chuckled as Chris went to get ready for the day ahead, Jill managing to plant both feet on the floor and off the bed. The crunch of her bare feet against the mass of trash and dirty clothes was music to her ears as she got to her feet.

“Huff...ugh...don't forget Claire and...BURRRAAAAP, Sherry are coming over for lunch!”

“I remember,” Chris replied, the shower coming to life a few moments after that.

Grunting affirmatively, Jill stood to her full height, taking one step in front of the other as she made her way towards her clean clothes. These were a bit more organized and soon enough she had her loosest, most comfortable pair of sweats on.

She didn't know her weight, hadn't cared about it since the wedding, when the tailor needed it for her dress. Even then she'd discarded the number from her memory. Numbers weren't important, just the next meal, the next release of pressure from her taxed stomach, the next moment with Chris, the next treat meet with Claire; those mattered.

After striking a pose and fogging up a large chunk of the mirror with a fart owing to a hole in the rear of her sweatpants, Jill wondered what her old STARS friends would think of her now. Forest would be cracking jokes, ones she just knew would have her laughing along. Brad would have his foot in his mouth every time he saw her. Richard would try to get her to exercise and she'd indulge him for a good ten minutes just to see his face when she broke whatever machine he'd gotten her to try out.

Her eyes watered at the thought of them, looking towards her ceiling and burping loudly. All the guys had been stunned when she proved she could drink, and belch, with the best of them on her first night at the bar in Raccoon.

Turning her attention back to the present, Jill smirked at the mirror.

Her hourglass shape was more pronounced than ever, despite her gut benefiting the most in recent months. Barry and Chris had overseen the widening of every door and hallway in the house half a year ago and it excited her that her hips were starting to touch either side of the doorway as she left the bedroom.

The unique stench from the underside of her breasts came to her nostrils as she recalled her physical results. Rebecca had given her a rather hard spank after Jill failed at holding in a rank fart while her old friend was eye level with her rear.  
Opening the fridge and grabbing some soda once she reached her destination, Jill chugged for a good minute before belching, resting her forehead against the bare fridge door a moment later.

This was her reality; huge, smelly, and with an appetite that was taking up more and more of her pension each month.

Her smile only increased as she thought about how much food Claire would be bringing over in a few hours and how much she'd gained since the last time she'd seen her.

She had survived, she had fallen, she had been rescued, and now she was finally content. She had many more years with Chris, plenty of mobility still left in her body, and a glut of new restaurants were opening with delivery options.

Life couldn't get any better for Jill Redfield.

///

 

Claire Redfield's personal motto wasn't just reserved for her vest from the Code Veronica incident anymore. She'd had it applied to every bit of clothing she owned. As she outgrew these, she had it added again.

Let Me Live.

Three words, but it made her feel small as she thought about them and that was a rare feeling these days. Resting on her reinforced couch, Claire farted with abandon, the seven burgers she'd had for breakfast chased down by a mug of root beer float evident in her emissions.

She imagined the angel just below her motto emblazoned on the back of her XXXXL panties stretched against the expanse of her ass, warping from the heat of this most recent fart. The thought made her gush with liquid desire, a few fingers moving towards the back of her specially made biker shorts. Pushing out another fart, Claire held her fingers down deep in the back of her shorts, just behind the angel, a little below the middle of her crack, she was sure of it.

The stench of them after drawing them back out made her moan loudly.

Leon would shake his head at the scene, she was positive, but he'd end up bringing extra spicy bean dip to their next poker night anyway. Helena would mutter about her choice of friends but would still have an amused smirk on her face. Sherry would be supportive, though very mortified.

A burp made her wince a bit as she tasted digested burger, Claire looking down at her stomach proudly spreading out in an apron of pale flesh.

Let me live, she thought, let me eat, fart, belch, and be the biggest pig I can be.

She thought about what waited for her in two hours, the sweat coating her body as she struggled under the weight of all the food she had to carry from her car to Jill's dining room table. The comfortable warmth steadily flowing from the vents adding more sweat, more stink wafting from her pores. Farting louder than Jill, but ceding the little belch competition they would start. The look on her sister-in-law's face as she lost herself completely to her hunger before Claire's own hunger consumed her. The nap she'd take nestled against Jill's gut or vice-verse as Jill snuggled up to her belly. How she'd fart in Jill's face to wake her up, how Jill would mock glare at her, the larger woman knocking her down and returning in kind a burst of rank flatus. How her lungs would suck up as much as it could, how Jill's farts tasted on the tip of her tongue.

All of these images and more danced through Claire's head, her panties beleaguered back half joined by the front half in suffering as she came again. Standing up, Claire panted and wheezed as she took her underwear off. Looking at the angel, Claire smirked at how faded it was, taking a deep sniff of her latest skid-mark before putting her underwear back on, the angel now covering the front of her lower half.

“Let me live,” Claire murmured, eyes closing as she started to nap. Maybe what she imagined for this month's treat meet might not all come to pass, but she didn't care.

There were no more setbacks these days.

Just a life lived to the fullest, at her fullest, with a great friend to join her along the way.


End file.
